


First Time

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, First Time, M/M, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Blair recovers from his bullet wound in the episode 'Survival'.Written for the Sentinel Thursday. The prompt was 'edge'.





	First Time

Title: First time

Author: JKlog

Category: Slash

Word count: 1380

A/N: Episode related: Survival. Explicit sex. This story is a sequel to “The Jump”. <https://sentinel-thurs.livejournal.com/1017522.html>

 

The pain in his right leg had been terrible, especially when Jim had made a rudimentary bandage with a piece of cloth, when they were in the old mine hiding from Rooker, Quinn and his girlfriend, Lisa. Then Jim had used his belt to make a tourniquet. Blair's eyes had crossed when he made a superhuman effort not to scream.

The bullet, fired by Rooker, had entered behind the thigh and had pierced his leg, fortunately only touched the femur, it hadn’t broken it. A little luck in all that nightmare of misfortunes, considering the lives that had been lost and what had happened to Simon. Luckily, Simon had been terribly tired and dehydrated, but nothing more.

Finally, Blair was in the hospital, General Cascade, and in addition to the leg, all the superficial injuries he had had when jumping from the edge of the cliff with Jim, had been taken care of. Also, he had a concussion from the blow to the head when he fell into the river and then another hit with the butt of Rooker's rifle. He shuddered to remember how close he had been to being executed right there, but for Rooker's friend, who had prevented it and paid for that with his life. Poor man!

Jim was there, at his side. At that time, he had fallen asleep sitting in the chair next to the bed. He was very tired, no doubt. Blair smiled, looking at him tenderly. He remembered their first kiss, back in the woods. Both had admitted their feelings that night. It had been a wonderful revelation. Then what had happened, happened, ending with him in a basket hanging from a helicopter, crying out for Jim. He was never going to be able to overcome his fear of heights.

But now Jim was at his side and Blair felt safe.

 

.............................................

 

A week later, Blair left the hospital in a wheelchair, accompanied by Jim and Simon. He could walk, helping himself with a cane. Since Jim's Ford Expedition had been almost destroyed by the firing of Quinn's henchmen when they liberated him, they had to go to the loft in Simon's car.

Jim and Simon went on each side of Blair, so they could help if he needed it, but he walked valiantly from the car to the elevator and then to the door of the loft. Jim opened it and Blair entered and walked over to the sofa. He dropped into it, visibly exhausted.

Simon went near him. "You can take all the time you need to fully recover, Blair. I'll keep Jim on desk duty in the meantime. When do you have to go back to Rainier?"

"I don’t know yet. I'll have to call tomorrow to ask."

"Well, I hope you get plenty of time. Tomorrow I won’t be able to come, but I'll call you to see how you are doing."

"Okay. Goodbye, Simon."

Simon said goodbye to Jim and left. Jim closed the door behind him and turned to look at his partner, who was sitting with his head back on the back of the sofa and his eyes closed.

"Chief?"

Blair straightened his head and looked at Jim.

"Do you want some sandwiches for lunch, Chief?"

"Yes, but I'll help you prepare them."

"No way, you stay there. They’ll be ready in a few minutes."

Jim prepared two sandwiches and took them to the table on two plates. He also brought two beers. Blair got up from the couch and walked slowly to the table, leaning on the cane. He sat down and took a long satisfying sip of beer. He hadn’t had one for more than a week.

They had lunch and then Jim did the dishes. Then they sat on the couch and watched a show on the Discovery channel and then a basketball game, with breaks to go to the bathroom and to make popcorn. Afterwards, they turned off the television and the two became engrossed in reading. They ordered a pizza for dinner, half pepperoni and half vegetarian.

In all that time, neither of them made a move towards the other that wasn’t simply friendly.

Blair wondered if he had dreamed what had happened in the woods, when Jim had kissed him and said he loved him. He had also said they would talk when they were back in the loft, but that hadn’t happened. After all, Blair had received two blows to the head. Maybe he had been imagining things and believing they were real.

So when it was time to go to sleep, Blair said goodbye to Jim and, after going to the bathroom, went sadly to his small bedroom. Jim said nothing and climbed the stairs to his own bedroom.

Blair undressed and lay down, thinking how strange the human mind was. Fifteen minutes later, he was about to fall asleep, when he felt the door to his room open. In the gloom he could make out Jim's silhouette.

"What's wrong, Big Guy? Any problem with the senses?"

Jim said nothing, went over to his partner, sat next to him on the bed and bent to give him, without  a warning, a passionate kiss. Blair opened his eyes wide, amazed, but in no way was he going to reject Jim, so he returned the kiss, with all the love he felt for his Sentinel. Maybe what happened in the forest hadn’t been his imagination, after all.

Jim interrupted the kiss to get Blair's shirt off and then take off his own. Then he proceeded to kiss Blair from his neck to the center of his chest. He rubbed his face in the soft hair that was there, loving the sensation. He kissed the nipple in which Blair had a ring, and he arched his body, consumed with pleasure. Then he kissed the other nipple.

"Oh, Jim, please, please ..."

There was only one thing that Blair could be asking for, and Jim was more than willing to give it to him. He lifted the sheets and saw the bulge in Blair's boxers. He put his hand on it and Blair moaned. Jim stroked the erection through the fabric, making Blair moan more.

"What do you want, Blair? Tell me…"

"Oh, Jim, please ..."

"What, Blair?"

Blair was very embarrassed to ask for what he wanted, but if he didn’t, surely Jim wasn’t going to do it. And Blair was too excited, he didn’t want to be left that way, without his greatest wish fulfilled.

"Suck my cock, please," he said, barely mumbling.

Jim grinned, seeing that he had managed to get Blair to ask for that, but Blair couldn’t see his face in the darkness. He could only feel Jim maneuvering with his underwear to release his erection. Blair almost came at that moment, just thinking that Jim was watching him. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, when Jim really got into action.

Jim stared at Blair's organ and thought: _It's beautiful_. Then he lowered his head and ran his tongue over the underside of the penis. Blair threw his head back and closed his eyes, thinking of a dark and boring anthropology volume, in order to prevent orgasm. Then Jim decided to get down to work, and wrapped the organ with his mouth.

Blair lost all control at that moment. The orgasm started in his crotch, it went up his belly and down his legs, until it enveloped him completely. He had never felt anything like that. He opened his eyes and saw only stars dancing in front of them. The feeling lasted so long that Blair thought it would be eternal.

Jim swallowed everything Blair had to give, and then raised his head to look at the expression of total bliss on his lover's face. Blair smiled in a rather silly way. And Jim too, because, not to be left behind, he had taken himself to orgasm. He knew there was plenty of time ahead for Blair to reciprocate, but not that night.

He lay next to Blair, moving him a little so that they both lay on the small bed. He covered them both with the sheet and went to sleep. Blair was already asleep, goofy smile still on his face.

 

 


End file.
